Ramsley
Ramsley is the main antagonist of Disney's comedy-fantasy film The Haunted Mansion, based on the Disney attraction of the same name. At first, Ramsley seems to be just an ordinary average butler, but it is later revealed that he is actually a ghost and capable of much evil, even murder. He was portrayed by Terence Stamp, who also played General Zod in Superman II. Backstory Ramsley is something of a servant figure to Edward Gracey, the master of the Mansion. However, he uses the relationship to manipulate Edward. It is later revealed that Ramsley murdered Edward's bride-to-be, Elizabeth Henshaw, and made it appear as suicide by poison, to prevent him from abandoning his home and lineage. Ramsley did not expect that the loss of his beloved would devastate Edward into following suit and hanging himself. Upon Ramsley's death, a curse was cast over the mansion: Until Elizabeth and Edward's spirits were reunited, none of the inhabitants' ghosts could move on into the afterlife. Years later, Jim Evers, a real-estate agent, and his family were lured to Gracey Manor, as Jim's wife Sarah was the spitting image of Elizabeth, and Ramsley believed that she could satisfy his master's desire for Elizabeth, despite Sarah not being his bride. Jim and his 2 children, Megan and Michael, manage to discover the truth behind Elizabeth's "suicide," but Ramsley locks the children in a chest, and throws Jim Evers out of the mansion before they can tell Edward the truth. Meanwhile, Sarah is confronted by Edward. He believes that she is Elizabeth's reincarnation, but she denies him and runs away in terror. Edward begins to doubt that this is his lover reborn, but Ramsley assures him that Sarah is Elizabeth, and tells his master to prepare for his long awaited wedding. The butler then blackmails Sarah into agreeing to the marriage by threatening Megan and Michael. At the wedding, Ramsley plays the part of a royal priest of sorts, and puts iocane powder into the ceremonial wine, in order to kill Sarah. At the last second, after freeing the kids from the chest, Jim shows a letter to Edward from Elizabeth with the promise of marriage. Edward demands the truth from Ramsley, and the butler finally admits his role in ending the "unacceptable" union. Enraged, he attempts to murder Jim Evers and the others by having them dragged by screaming dark spirits to Hell, but a seemingly-Satanic dragon composed entirely of hellish fire comes out of a fireplace to grab Ramsley and drags him by it's slithering serpentine tongue. As his plan of revenge being foiled, Ramsley grabs onto Jim Evers, attempting to drag him down with him, but Edward Gracey saves Jim, leaving Ramsley to fall into damnation. Trivia *He is one of the few Disney villains including the fairy witch Judge Claude Frollo to say 'hell'. *The fictional poison iocane powder first emerged and used in the 1973 fantasy romance novel The Princess Bride by author William Goldman and the 1987 feature film of the same name. *Actor Terence Stamp said of the film, "I was very disappointed that so much of the work I did on The Haunted Mansion didn't arrive in the final cut." *Ramsley is the second Disney villain to be an unfaithful butler behind their master's back, the first being Edgar Balthazar from The Aristocats. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Servant of Hero Category:Evil from the past Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extortionists Category:Traitor Category:Dark Priests Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Undead Category:Wrathful Category:Mongers Category:Summoners Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Elitist Category:Immortals Category:Master Orator Category:Envious Category:Psychopath Category:Misanthropes Category:Gaolers Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed